gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
NRX-0015 Gundam Ashtaron
The NRX-0015 Gundam Ashtaron is a transformable Mobile Suit which appears in the series After War Gundam X. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed by the Government Reconstruction Committee, the NRX-0015 Gundam Ashtaron can transform into a high speed Mobile Armor mode via the Trans System and can operate in any environment. Despite its bulky form, the Ashtaron is fast and agile. In MA mode, the Ashtaron can act as a flight platform for the NRX-0013 Gundam Virsago, which stands atop the suit. The Ashtaron could be equipped with an ejectable booster in MA mode for extended flight range. Despite being based on the GB-9700 Gundam Belphagor, the Ashtaron is not equipped with a Flash system. Its main armament is the two backpack-mounted atomic scissors, which are powerful enough to slice a mobile suit in half, but also gentle enough to grip a human without causing injury. Each scissor also mounted a beam cannon. For close combat, the Ashtaron has a beam saber, a pair of machine cannons, and four nose beam cannons. Optionally, the suit could also carry a beam spear. Armaments ;*Atomic Scissor :Mounted in the sides of the backpack, the pair of atomic scissors can be deployed in MS or MA mode, and served as the suit's primary weapon. With its extendable and flexible joints, the atomic scissors can grab an enemy MS and slice it in half with its powerful pincers. However, they were not strong enough to shear advanced MS with tough armor such as the GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X. The atomic scissors can also be used to penetrate enemy unit with their sharp tips. Each atomic scissor is equipped with a beam cannon for ranged attack. :;*Scissor Beam Cannon ::A beam cannon is mounted in each Atomic Scissor, in the middle of the base of the pincers. This is the suit's main ranged weapon. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is the standard close-combat weapon for a lot of mobile suits. It generates a blade-shaped beam to melt and cut through enemy's armor. ;*Nose Beam Cannon :Four rapid-fire beam cannons are mounted at the front of the Gundam Ashtaron's MA mode, two on either sides of the nose. Primarily used in MA mode, they can also be used in MS mode, where they are downward facing, to attack rear enemies below the Gundam Ashtaron. ;*Machine Cannon :A pair of machine cannons are mounted on the shoulder. They are useful for damaging enemy's weapons and shooting down incoming projectiles such as missiles. ;*Beam Spear :An optional handheld weapon for Gundam Ashtaron, it functions as a firearm as well as a throwing weapon. With its two metallic blades fold back, the beam spear adopts a crossbow form, exposing a muzzle for firing beam shots like a beam rifle. When the two metallic blades are joined, they can be superheated and the entire weapon can be thrown like a spear to damage enemy unit. Special Equipment & Features ;*Booster :An optional booster can be attached to the back of the Gundam Ashtaron in MA mode to boost its flight range. It can be ejected when it rans out of fuel. History Created by the New United Nations Earth at an unknown point of time, the Gundam Ashtaron was piloted by Olba Frost. Olba often worked together with his older brother Shagia Frost, who piloted the Gundam Virsago. Their first known appearance was in AW 0015, when Olba infiltrated the Vulture ship Freeden with the Ashtaron after battling with a small number of RMS-009 Septems, and getting "rescued" by the Freeden's mobile suits. After staying at the ship for several days, he escaped in the Ashtaron, kidnapping the Newtype girl Tiffa Adill in the process. After delivering her to the Alternative Company, Olba headed off to help his brother in the fight against a group of Vultures, especially Garrod Ran in his GX-9900 Gundam X. The two of them were however forced to retreat when Gundam pilots Roybea Loy and Witz Sou joined the battle in their respective Gundam. In the following months, Olba and his Gundam Ashtaron faced off against the Gundams of the Freeden many more times. When a new war was about to start between the New UNE and the Space Revolutionary Army the Gundam Ashtaron was upgraded into the NRX-0015-HC Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab. Variants *Vashtaron Gallery Nrx-0015-ascissorsmode.jpg|MS Mode with Atomic Scissors deployed Nrx-0015-ascissors-mamode.jpg|MA Mode with Atomic Scissors deployed Nrx-0015-hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch Nrx-0015-booster.jpg|Booster Attached Nrx-0015-beamcrossbow.jpg|Beam Spear ashtaron-2Rmgg2c.png|Holding Tiffa's bed ashtaron-BGabJtW.png|Towing Virsago across the snow ashtaron-O5chPep.jpg|Flying in MA mode ashtaron-transformed.jpg ashtaron-scissor.jpg|Atomic Scissor deployed ashtaron-Ol1LsjO.jpg|Fighting Gundam Leopard ashtaron-VvVwjvq.png|Firing Scissor Beam Cannon ashtaron-4IowBql.png|Face close-up ashtaron-Ln0bQrH.png|Gripping a Vulture captain with the Atomic Scissor GundamX-VirsagoAndAshtaron.jpg|Gundam Ashtaron with Beam Spear (crossbow form) fighting alongside Gundam Virsago in mid-air (from After War Gundam X TV series episode 21) GBF 11 - Cziommer's Allies.jpg|GBF: Rainer Cziommer's allies including Gundam Ashtaron (center) GundamX_FrostBrothers.jpg|Official artwork for UNE's Gundams and Frost Brothers, clockwise: NRX-0013 Gundam Virsago, Shagia Frost, Olba Frost, and NRX-0015 Gundam Ashtaron Ashtaron Power Up.jpg|Original line art for proposed Gundam Ashtaron (Power-Up Version) Nrx-0015_SDGundamCarddas.jpg|As featured in SD Gundam Carddas Collection Gundam Combat 16.jpeg|Gundam Ashtaron Custom (with Mega Scissor Beam Cannons) as featured in Gundam Combat Nrx-0015_GundamNEXA.png|As featured in Gundam War NEXA card game Nrx-0015_GundamWar_01.jpg|As featured in Gundam War card game Nrx-0015_GundamWar_02.jpg|Gundam Ashtaron (equipped with Beam Spear) as featured in Gundam War card game GundamWar-VirsagoAndAshtaron.jpg|Gundam Virsago (back) and Gundam Ashtaron (front) as featured in Gundam War card game ashtaron-CWENyln.png|Fighting X Divider underwater. gundams-vFdoDWD.jpg|Transporting Virsago Gunpla OldGundamAshtaron.jpg|1/144 Original NRX-0015 Gundam Ashtaron (1996): box art Notes and Trivia *The Ashtaron is named after the demon Astaroth. Reference Nrx-0015_nrx-0015hc_GundamPerfectFile.jpg|Gundam Ashtaron (left) and Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab (right): information from Gundma Perfect File External links *NRX-0015 Gundam Ashtaron on MAHQ ja:NRX-0015 ガンダムアシュタロン